Ak paradox
| place=4/18 | alliances= | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 37 | image2 = | season2 = 10 | tribes2 = | place2 = TBA/22 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = | votesagainst2 = | days2 = | seasonscompeted = 2 | dayslasted = | tribalwins = | individualwins = | totalchallengewins = | totalvotes = }} AK Paradox, also known as "Dalton", is a contestant from Survivor: Quebec and Survivor: The Emerald Isle. Profile Name(Age): Dalton (18) Tribe Designation: Victoire Current Residence: Alaska, USA. Personal Claim Of Fame: Somehow managing to survive 18 years in cold Alaska. Hobbies: Competitive video game tournaments (specifically Super Smash Bros), complex board games, and of course, Survivor! Pet Peeves: People who make unrealistic future plans. 3 Words To Describe You: Easygoing, Organized, and Efficient. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''My phone to take lots of pictures for Instagram, a fun board game that people would enjoy, and a pillow since pillows are never not handy! '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''A combination of Ken Hoang, and David Wright. '''Reason for being on Survivor: As a competitive gamer, there is no other game that requires so much skill like Survivor. I could go win a gaming tournament which does take some skill, but if I were to win Survivor I would be winning the ultimate game right? Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''I am an extremely easygoing person, I'm also incredibly open. I think I will get a long with a lot of people if we have common interests, just like I do in the real world. ' =Survivor: Quebec= Voting History =The Emerald Isle= '''Name (Age)': Dalton (19) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Alaska, USA. Personal Claim to Fame: Becoming a sponsored gamer and being able to travel and compete in so many places. I'm incredibly fortunate. Pet Peeves: It's still people who make unrealistic future plans. Previous Finishes: 4th in Quebec Favorite Past Moment: The love-hate relationships I had in Quebec, most notably with Blake and Conor. Why Did You Come Back?: I hate that I went out due to an unexpected Final 4 twist in Quebec. I wanna come back and play a more laid back game vs my hyperactive game in Quebec, and I want to meet new people most importantly! Voting History * An underline denotes a self vote. Trivia *Dalton plays Project M competitively. **He is currently sponsored and travels for video game competitions. *He is the first Canadienne contestant from Alaska. *Dalton is the first Canadienne contestant to be eliminated via immunity challenge at Final 4. **He is also the one of the four contestants from Survivor: Quebec to have never been voted out along with Tate, Conor, and Benj. *During Survivor: Quebec, Dalton voted successfully/in the majority 10/11 times. *He was on a tribe with every contestant from Quebec at one point during the game besides Cameron and Gilad. *During Survivor: Emerald Isle, Dalton was the only player immune for the entire pre-merge portion of the game. **Dunbrody won 2 Tribal Immunities pre-swap, and 4 Tribal Immunities post-swap. **Dalton won Individual Immunity when both tribes were required to go to tribal council pre-swap. Category:Quebec Contestants Category:4th place Category:Victoire Tribe Category:Révolution Tribe Category:Château Tribe Category:Quebec Jury Members Category:The Emerald Isle Contestants